Prophetic Fate: A New Beginning
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Beerus The Destroyer and Elsa The Snow Queen are lovers. Their love tested by trials and almost broken by terrible mistakes. But their story is not yet over.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Dragon Ball Z.**_

 _ **Chapter I**_ – _**A New Beginning**_

The kingdom of Arendelle. A relatively small, but prosperous place. Yes, this quaint little kingdom has its fair share of up and downs in its history.

As is the time when the previous king and queen were tragically killed while at sea. And when the Eternal Winter befell them because of their young queen who had the power over ice.

Elsa was their queen after her parents died though she was reluctant to take that role because of her powers. When she was a child, she accidentally froze her sister's, Anna's, heart.

Because of that, Elsa grew to fear her abilities; viewing it as more of a curse than a gift and shut herself out from the world to protect the ones she loves from herself.

But she was able to look past her fears and rule with a kind hand to her subjects.

And it thanks to her sister, and a mysterious Lord by the name of Beerus.

Lord Beerus had appeared out of nowhere and had helped Elsa escape her imprisonment at the hands of Hans and possessed powers far greater than Elsa's own.

As time went by, the two of them grew closer and closer until they eventually fell in love. But as with all relationships comes with trials.

In reality, Beerus was a Hakaishin. The most powerful being in the universe, and responsible for destroying planets to safeguard the cycle of Life and Death.

And Elsa had no idea of the truth until it was too late and with the feeling of betrayal clouding her mind, the Queen of Arendelle shunned him away, much to the Destruction God's pain.

He tried desperately to make her see reason, to see that the feelings he had for her were never in question. But it was futile, she even went so far as to renounce her love for him.

Beerus was left devastated. Hearing that the love of his immortal life renouncing everything they had for each other shattered his heart. It was the single most painful blow he had ever felt.

With a broken heart, Beerus and Whis left Arendelle.

Elsa was also broken from the ordeal, a few choice words from her sister made her realize her grave mistake. Looking back, Beerus had never really taken advantage of her.

He never forced her to do anything, never forced her to his bed, and never forced her to do anything she didn't like.

Though she soon realized her mistake, it was too late to rebuild their already destroyed relationship.

In the year that followed, Beerus had come to resent Elsa for what she did. Even as going so far as to make her life miserable but that all changed when an unbelievable truth was revealed to him.

Elsa was pregnant with his child. But due to the grief and regret, the baby had died in her womb.

Beerus was shocked to learn this. In one moment, he had become a father, the next, his own flesh and blood was dead before it even got a chance to live.

Immediately, the resentment he had for her was replaced with overwhelming guilt. Deciding that Elsa has suffered enough because of him, the god opted to let his beloved queen go.

Declaring that he will forever love her and kissing her one last time, Beerus returned her to her kingdom.

But soon the two lovers were reunited when Beerus' twin brother had come to kill Elsa for supposedly carrying a Hakaishin's child. A crime punishable by death if proven wrong.

The queen welcomed the death that was going to consume her. She felt that she deserved it after everything she did to the man...god she loved with all her heart. But it never came when her former love saved her once again.

When Beerus learned of his brother's plot against Elsa's life, never had he come close to murdering his own blood. But thanks to Vados, Champa was spared from his brother's wrath.

It was then that the two agreed to start anew. And start anew they did.

Presently in Arendelle, the queen was having just another day of being a monarch. Treaties to go over and sign, internal and external problem to resolve, the works.

She was seated in her office hunched over her desk, before her a pile of papers.

Elsa wasn't going to lie, she was getting bored. She's been at this since morning and her wrist was already burning like hell!

Setting down her pen, the queen rubbed her aching wrist with a groan, trying to get some feeling back. It was just another of being a queen of a country...

When she could at least feel that her wrist wasn't that sore, she gave out a sigh before going to the window to stretch her legs and taking a long sip of her coffee. Humming at the still hot liquid running down her throat, Elsa wondered when her lover would return.

Elsa smiled, imagining Beerus's arms wrapping around her waist this very instant. That rambunctious cat god was everything to her. Her best friend, confidant, and lover. One of the very best things that has happened to her was when she met Beerus.

He may have his fair share of flaws, but she did too and that was okay. The only thing that mattered that they were together and nothing would change that.

The queen had never felt loved before. Anna was familial love, but the love she shared with Beerus was for those that truly loved.

 _'Please come back, Beerus. I'm missing you,'_ Elsa sighed dreamily. Wanting nothing more to be distracted from her duties and spend time with her Hakaishin boyfriend.

And like somebody was listening to her request, the queen felt a pair of arms slowly embrace her from behind. She jumped in surprise but soon relaxed when she felt something rubbing on her head and heard a familiar purr.

"What took you so long, Beerus? I was beginning to get a tad bit bored here." Elsa asked, letting herself relax and leaned towards her lover.

The god hummed in amusement and licked the small of her neck, the sandpaper feeling sending shivers down Elsa's spine. "I haven't been gone that long, my dear. Only two months." He said nonchalantly, not seeing what the big deal was.

Elsa giggled. "You've probably been sleeping again. It's been three months."

"Semantics." Beerus chuckled before the queen turned around and enveloped the god she loved in a warm embrace which he returned whole heartedly.

No words were uttered because there was no need. Elsa just wanted to hold her cat god; it has been quite some time since she had seen him.

She hummed in satisfaction, feeling Beerus nuzzling her head with his. "You've missed me that much, have you?" He whispered in a slightly teasing manner and the queen huffed before smirking.

"No, but it is good to see my little kitty cat here with me." She giggled when Beerus growled.

Oh, that little nickname came from when Elsa was a tad bit drunk on her last birthday. Let's just say what she did was borderline scandalous and inadvertently gave the god a very humiliating but amusing pet name.

"I thought I told you to never call me that again." To add emphasis, he bit her ear. Not enough to cause a scream, but enough to make Elsa wince at the sting.

"Yeah, in public. You agreed I could call you that in private." Knowing it was a futile effort, she pinched Beerus' back. Not even a sign of a little discomfort came from the God of Destruction.

Beerus scoffed but didn't say anything more as he pulled away. Well, he did agree to that. The only person allowed to call him a kitty cat was Elsa, but only in private. Anyone else who dared call him that would find themselves dead in an instant.

"Well, at least I wasn't intoxicated and sat in my lap like a love depraved puppy." Beerus laughed at the dirty look Elsa was giving him.

"It's not my fault! I never had anything remotely alcoholic aside from wine." She whined in embarrassment, a twinge of pink adorning her cheeks.

Shaking his head in amusement, the god plopped down on the sofa and looked at the enormous tack of papers on Elsa's desk and chuckled. "You know, I'll never understand the need for such things. I never have to deal with them while you do. Pity."

Despite herself, Elsa was actually jealous and angry at Beerus for that one and crossed her arms with a scowl. "Well, excuse me, my lord. We mortals have it tough while you laze around."

She expected him to scowl at her instead, Beerus wore a shit eating grin and nodded. "As it should be. A Hakaishin never has to do work apart from being a destroyer."

...Well, Elsa should have seen that coming. After all, she's known Beerus for a little over ten years now.

After a minute of silence, Beerus looked at her with a raised brow. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or come amd join me?"

Elsa grumbled but obliged to his words and sat beside him. "There, happy?"

"Quite." He said cheekily and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her close and began nuzzling her again.

 _'No, stay angry, Elsa. Stay angry.'_ The queen hissed to herself, trying very hard not to fall for Beerus' charms so easily this time. But it was getting harder and harder with that accursed purring of his!

Finally, she couldn't ignore it anymore and Elsa rolled her eyes before burying herself beside her rambunctious and needy god.

"You know, you've never really told me the reason you're here." The queen sighed offhandedly, greatly enjoying the love she was receiving from her own oversized kitty.

"Mmm, I don't need a reason to come see the woman I love." He replied nonchalantly but the reason was already in there.

Elsa smiled brightly and looked at Beerus in the eyes. Those big slitted eyes she had come to love so much. "And I really don't mind seeing the little kitty I love."

The two of them smiled lovingly at each other before their lips met in a slow and elegant dance. True, their relationship was never perfect and wouldn't be considered normal on any spectrum...but that didn't matter in the slightest.

Beerus and Elsa loved each other and that was all the reason they needed.

When they finally separated, the queen laid her head on his shoulder and sighed longingly. To hell with paperwork, this was more important to her.

"Hey, do you mind closing and covering your eyes?" Beerus suddenly asked and Elsa looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"It's just a surprise, my dear. I'm sure you'll very much love it when you see it." Beerus held a grin filled with...nervousness and anticipation? "Now close and cover your eyes."

The queen was intrigued now. "And why do I need to cover my eyes even though they're closed?" She asked incredulously. "I'm not going to peek and ruin the surprise."

"Like I'd believe that lie." Beerus scoffed in a mocking way.

Elsa huffed indignantly but complied to his wishes and closed and covered her eyes. This had better be a good surprise.

Satisfied that his beloved queen didn't protest much, but still not trusting her, the god placed a hand over her covered eyes.

The queen felt his hand over her own and frowned. "Really, Beerus? Do you really think so low of me?"

"I would never think so low of you, my dear." He sounded almost offended. "I'm just making sure you're not cheating because this is something that you really want to be a surprise."

Saying nothing else, Elsa huffed and remained as she was. But still, her curiosity was running wild. What has Beerus so secretive all of a sudden?

Smiling to himself, Beerus reached for his pocket and began fishing for the object inside. "Elsa, it is-"

Before he could finish what he was going say, there was a knock on the door. The destroyer's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly withdrew his hand from his pocket and let go of Elsa's hands.

"Elsa, it's Anna. C'mon, it's time for lunch and I'm starving."

The two gave out a sigh. Elsa was a sigh of amusement, but Beerus was a sigh of frustration. Couldn't she have picked a better time to interrupt them?!

"Of course, Anna. I'll be there soon. And please do tell Gerda to set up another plate?" She called over.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just hurry!" They heard what seems like running...until something broke. "Sorry!"

Elsa shook her head at her sister's antics. After all of these years, Anna was still a total klutz.

"I'm sorry, my love, but your surprise will have to wait." Elsa stood up from the couch and looked at her cat god. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Beerus smiled. "You go on ahead, my dear. I want to make a grand entrance." He and Elsa chuckled together in merriment.

"Oh, Beerus. I'll see down stairs." With that, the queen exited her office. And once she was out, Beerus lost his smile.

 _'Of all the times Anna has to come, it had to be now!'_ He ranted in his mind. He was _this_ close to actually doing it!

After a few moments, Beerus had finally calmed down enough and sighed. He reached inside his pocket and from there came a dark velvet box. The god opened it up to reveal a beautiful ring but not just any ordinary ring...this was an engagement ring.

Beerus felt that it was time. There was no female in the Universe that he wanted to spend eons with other than Elsa. A small smile came to his lips when he thought about it.

Elsa, Empress of the Seventh Universe. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **To my readers, I present to you the sequel of Prophetic Fate.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Dragon Ball Z.**_

 _ **Chapter II**_ – _**A Parent Never Forget  
**_

"Elsa, there you are!" Anna smiled brightly at her sister before scowling. "What took you so long? I'm starving here!"

The queen of Arendelle giggled regally at her sister as she made her way to the table for some lunch. You see, Anna was pregnant. About two months along now or so and like all pregnant women, she had a little problem with mood swings...okay, a lot of problems with mood swings. Not to mention her ravenous appetite.

But she couldn't really blame Anna for it.

When she first heard the news that Anna was pregnant, Elsa was ecstatic. Her sister was finally going to have a little bundle of joy of her own. The queen couldn't be happier for her sister...and at the same time...she couldn't help but feel pain swelling in her heart.

Elsa should have been a mother right now. By now, her little one should be a year old now...holding in her arms a squealing baby of her and Beerus' blood, the fruit born from their love.

Not a day goes by where what could have been didn't haunt her if she just listened to Beerus. She would've been happily married to her beloved and their child would have been alive and forever loved if it wasn't for her stupidity.

She could and would never forget that moment in her life when her own baby died in her womb and the horrible mistake she made. Elsa just hoped that somewhere up there, her baby would forgive her...and was happy with her grandparents.

But still...Anna was pregnant and the queen made sure that she was checked up by the finest doctors Arendelle had to offer and had a nice little chat with Kristoff. She knows that this was already done, but it was still standard protocol to threaten the one who knocked up your younger sibling.

"Anna, you really need to be more patient." Elsa chastised in good manner. "If you were hungry, then by all means. You are eating for two in there." She pointed to Anna's showing belly.

Anna looked like she was going to argue back but just groaned. "You're right. Sorry, Elsa, but it's just these damn hormones the doctors told me about! I didn't know being pregnant was so hard and it's only been two months!" Anna's eyes widened in realization. "Oh God, it's been two months! Eeeee, I can't wait to meet you little baby!" She squealed happily and patted her belly much to the amusement those around her.

Like Elsa said...mood swings.

"All right, Anna, that's enough and let's eat." Kristoff chuckled merrily at his bubbling wife. When he had found out that she was pregnant, he fainted. Like a falling-tree-timber-fainted.

He was finally going to be a daddy! And Kristoff promised that he was going to be the best dad in the world for his kid.

Anna smiled at her husband and nodded before taking her seat. "Thanks, Kristoff. And by the way, Elsa, why did you have us set up another plate?" She asked curiously.

Before Elsa could answer, a familiar zip was heard and from the vacant spot sat a smirking God of Destruction. "Where's the food?"

The Hakaishin's sudden appearance made everyone barring Elsa and himself to jump in surprise, much to their amusement. But the shock didn't last long.

"Beerus! You're back!" Anna and Olaf beamed at him, making the god smirk.

"Well, I had nothing better to do anyway." He gave a casual shrug. "I might as well once again grace you mortals with my awe inspiring presence."

Almost everyone rolled their eyes at the mighty god. They had known him for over ten years so they got used to his antics eventually.

"Yeah right, you just came here to see Elsa." Kristoff snickered.

Beerus raised an eyebrow at the mountain man before sighing. Normally, anyone who would've said that to him was reduced to ashes or be erased from existence. But he'll let this one slide.

"That is true. But I also came for the food."

Elsa giggled at her beloved god as their meals were served to them. "Oh, Beerus. Why don't we eat first then we'll all catch up later."

Turning to his mortal lover, the god quirked his eyebrow at her. "Are you giving me an order, my dear?" He asked seriously, but it was playful in nature what with that smirk plastered on his muzzle.

The queen knew that it was all playfulness coming from him but she couldn't help herself. "Yes, I am. As queen of Arendelle, I am ordering you to enjoy your meal." She commanded with authority...and a giggle afterwards.

As this was going on, Kristoff, Anna, Kai, Gerda and pretty much everyone in the room couldn't help but smile. It was good to see their queen so happy and alive.

Anna had always wanted her sister to be happy and find that special guy that could give that to her. But she never would have thought that it was going to be a freaking god to do it.

Just goes to show you that Elsa was that special if a god can fall in love with her.

Sure, the two had ups and downs, not to mention an all time down in their relationship that almost tore them apart, but now...she couldn't be any happier for her sister.

* * *

"That was yet another wonderful meal, my dear." Beerus sighed in contentment as he laid his head on Elsa's lap in the royal garden.

The queen smiled lovingly at her beloved and began scratching his head, making him purr in delight. "I'm glad you approve. I wouldn't want to disappoint the mighty God of Destruction now, would I?"

"Mmm, no, that would lead me to punish you if you did." He looked at her eyes, those majestic blue eyes of hers that Beerus loved since the day he realized his feeling for this mortal. "But what kind of punishment should I give you?"

Elsa giggled, using her other hand to sensually caress the god's face. "Whatever you see fit, my lord." She said suggestively that made the god grin and a twinge of pink on her cheeks.

Admittedly, Elsa and Beerus had not shared a bed before in a long while now. And the queen wanted to feel his love for her again.

"We shall see, my dear." the god chuckled, enjoying the cool soothing hands of his mortal. "We shall see." And it will be soon.

The two stayed the way they were for several minutes, enjoying the calm silence.

"Hey, Beerus...have you noticed anything different with Anna?" She asked with a faraway look in her eyes.

Tentatively, the god nodded his head. "I did." He whispered.

Elsa smiled lightly, but it was one of sadness. "She's pregnant."

"...I know." Beerus sighed ruefully. He did notice that there was something different with the princess and it mildly surprised him. She had two ki signatures, her own and the one growing inside her.

He wanted to be pleased with Elsa's sister for she was going to have a family, he really did. But the only thing that Beerus felt was sadness and jealousy.

The god was jealous that Anna and Kristoff were going to have a child of their own while his own kit was gone before he could even hold it in his arms. He envied them for that.

It saddened him that Beerus will never get to see his little one come into the world, welcomed with open and loving arms of its parents.

Turning his head slightly, he looked at Elsa's stomach with rueful eyes. He was supposed to be a proud father by now...

Gently, the god nuzzled her stomach and Elsa could only smile as a single tear slid down her cheek. No matter how hard they tried, a parent could not forget the pain of losing a child, stillborn or otherwise.

Giving it a loving kiss, Beerus rose from his mortal's lap and held her close to his form. No words were exchanged between them as they imagined what life could have been if their kitten had lived.

Elsa and Beerus could see themselves here in the garden playing with their child without a care in the world. The god teasing his kitten with his tail as it tried to reach for it...he could almost imagine the pout when the kit couldn't get his tail.

The queen imagined the same thing too and it made her heart swell in joy and constrict in pain.

"...I wish our baby was here...with us..." She sobbed.

Beerus could only nod and give his beloved a loving nuzzle. "I know...I do too." How he wished he could just rewind time and stop himself from doing those horrid mistakes, but it wasn't possible. Whis could only reverse three minutes of time.

They stayed like that for ten more minutes before they finally calmed down. It still hurts to think about it, but not as much as before.

"So, where's Whis, Beerus? He's usually with you." Elsa asked.

"I had him do some errands for me. It's very important and I wanted it done as soon as possible." In truth, Beerus had him prepare for a very special event.

Elsa appeared as if she wanted to ask about those errands but decided against it. "Well, what's the surprise you wanted to show me?"

Now Beerus was grinning and the queen raised a brow, really wanting to know just what her kitty had in stored for her.

But before Beerus could utter another word, Olaf came into view. "Elsa, Anna wants to come and see you!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Beerus, but I have to go."

The god let out a very strained smile. "No problem. Go, your sister needs you." Elsa gave him a chaste kiss to the lips before heading off with the jolly snowman.

When she was gone, the God of Destruction growled and cursed. "Is it too much to ask for time to propose?" He grumbled irritably before falling on the soft grass.

He wants his wife now!

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **What do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Dragon Ball Z.**_

 _ **Chapter III**_ – _**My Empress, My Love**_

Beerus was angry...he was very angry. So angry that he wasn't going to move from this soft grass laden garden.

Why? Why was it so hard to propose?! Better yet, why was he even going through with this! Beerus was the God of Destruction, he practically ruled the Universe! His authority was absolute! All he had to do was declare Elsa was his wife and everything was set.

So why was he doing this? Well, it was something the Earthlings had told him. If a guy really loves the girl, he presented her with a ring and ask her if she wants to marry him. It was one of the most important moments of anyone's lives but the god was still wondering what's so special about it.

"Mortal customs are so confusing." He grumbled to himself. Those Earth customs hurt his head and the only thing protecting that miserable planet is its godly food. Beerus would bear the headache if it meant having more Earth food.

After that little bit information, he figured that he'd indulge that idea. After all, he wanted to see the look of surprise on Elsa's face when he asked her to be his bride...but where would he get a ring.

Fortunately, when Beerus told his ever trusty attendant what he intended to do, Whis instantly produced a ring...how he managed that, Beerus didn't know, but who cares.

But that was the first ring...and that was before everything was finally resolved.

The god let out a huff and sat up from the grass. He wasn't doing this for show...he was doing this because he wanted this particular event to be a very fond memory for him and her. Beerus wanted this to be a special occasion.

But that was hard to do when he was about to ask her, something comes up to ruin the moment!

Letting out a feral growl, Beerus ran hand over his face in frustration. He came here to do one thing, but he can't do that with all of this distracting them! But what was he going to do?!

With an exasperated sigh, the god stood up from the soft grass and dusted himself off. Well, if he couldn't propose to Elsa now, he might as well do something to keep him occupied.

Perhaps a little stroll around the castle would calm his nerves.

* * *

"So, Elsa. You know Beerus is here right?" Anna smirked at her elder sister who was sitting in front of her in her room.

The queen just glared at her sister. Why? Because Anna had called her here for no apparent reason than to gossip. She may be pregnant and all, but Elsa wanted to spend some time with her man for God sakes.

"Yeah, and your point is..?"

Anna smiled at her sister, rubbing her belly tenderly. "Well, you know. You two have known each other for like ten years now. You two love each other right?

Elsa nodded her head. "Yes." It was true, they had known each other for over ten years and they do love each other. The queen would never deny that fact ever again. "And why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, you know..." The pregnant princess waved her off with a giggle. "I mean, don't you think it's time to tie that knot with him?"

Upon hearing this, the queen recoiled in surprise. "A-Anna, that's not-"

"Don't you 'Anna' me, Elsa." Anna shushed her sister, knowing that she would deny it when it was goddamn true. "Hasn't the thought of marrying the guy...or...cat god crossed your mind at least once?"

The only response she got was Elsa turning her head away with a rosy pink cheeks. The thought of marriage did cross her mind...more than once actually.

Beerus was the one Elsa wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They had been through so much together so it was a fucking no brainer that she would want for her to marry him.

To have a life with the one she loves was something she dreamt of as a child. Someone who would protect her, keep her safe and happy. But most of all, was not afraid of her. Beerus was that in spades.

But...

"...I-I don't know, Anna. It _has_ crossed my mind but...I don't think I'm qualified to be a wife...at least, not yet. I'm not even sure if he wants to marry me." She tried to reason and Anna just rolled her eyes at her insecure sister.

"God, Elsa. Why are you always pulling yourself down the gutters." Anna groaned and her sister looked a little indignant. "Beerus loves you, why would you think that he wouldn't want to marry you?"

Elsa tried to think of any reasons but it was very hard. In true honesty, there was virtually no reason for the God of Destruction to not marry her. "I...don't know..."

The pregnant princess just sighed. Her sister was always like this when it comes to her relationship. Like most women, Elsa had her doubts about herself and with how her childhood was spent, she couldn't really be blamed for it.

Of course, the queen loves Beerus with every fiber of her being. But she sometimes feel unworthy of his attention and love. Often she asks herself why did Beerus deserve her? What could someone like her amount to anything to someone like him? But there he was...by her side.

Anna doesn't know what got her to feel that way, but for all she cared, Elsa and Beerus had dragged this on long enough. He wants some nephews and nieces to spoil now!

"Elsa, do you love Beerus?" Anna asked and her sister nodded. "Could you see yourself without him by your side?" The queen scowled and vehemently shook her head, making Anna smile. "Do you want to spend your life with him?"

That question made Elsa think. Did she really? Looking back through all the years, she realized...she already knew the answer to that.

"...Yes..." She whispered, a bashful smile gracing her lips. "I do want to spend my life with him."

"Now, was that so hard, Elsa?" Anna giggled at her sister. "Just wait and see, Elsa. Your happy ending is just the beginning of something new." To prove her point, she patted her bulging tummy. To which, the queen smiled.

"Okay, all right. But when do you think he's going to ask me?"

"Don't worry about it. I got a plan."

* * *

In another side of the castle, a certain god was wandering the hallways of Elsa's home, reflecting his memories here. The god walked in a steady and calm pace as he let his mind relax and remember.

And by sheer dumb luck, Beerus looked out of a window and stopped. There, in his sight was the first place he and Elsa formally met, that castle tower.

It had not affected him at first for he did not care that much for her before, but looking back...it made Beerus' blood boil seeing her in chains like a prisoner.

But despite that, it had been amusing seeing her reaction at the first time Elsa saw his power. Beerus chuckled when he remembered how hard she clinged to him when he carried her out of that tower.

 _'I met that mortal just because I couldn't accept a prophecy.'_ Beerus thought to himself with a fond tone. Little did he know...that this simple act would give him a semblance of true happiness.

Coming out of his thoughts, the God of Destruction continued on his stroll.

He then came across the ballroom. Oh, how many wonderful memories he and her shared here. Not to mention...their first kiss.

To his credit, Beerus didn't grin like a madman but he was thinking it. It was that holiday that they called Christmas or something. It never really made sense to him why would they celebrate another mortal's birth in such a way.

 _'But who am I to complain when the catering was exquisite!'_ The god laughed to himself, feeling his mouth water at the thought of once again tasting those succulent meals.

Chuckling to himself, idly passing some random servants along the way who bowed their in respect. As they should considering he could vaporize them with a single thought.

Floating to the upper level, Beerus continued his stroll down memory lane. That is, until he came upon his last destination - Elsa's bedroom.

Despite himself, the God of Destruction smirked in a predatory way. This was where they first gave in to their desires and consummated their bond. Oh, it was a magnificent experiences...the pleasure, the feeling of him claiming Elsa as his and his alone, and the satisfaction that Beerus had finally found happiness.

His smirk turned into a longing smile. How long has it been since the two had shared a bed as lovers? "Too long, that's how much." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Hey, Beerus." The god was torn from his memories when the voice of that mountain man registered in his mind. Great, just as he was about to get to Elsa's breasts.

"Kristoff. Shouldn't you be with your pregnant wife?"

The mountain man shrugged. "Eh, she's with Elsa. Last thing I need is Anna nagging me for being overprotective. Well, what do you expect? I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed in glee.

Beerus, for his part, had to keep his anger in check. How come...how come this mortal gets to hold his child in his arms when him, the Mighty Beerus', could no longer? Why did this mortal get to have a child born into this world when Beerus' own was taken from him before it even drew a breath?

Realizing that he needed to calm down, the god took several deep breaths. _'Calm down. Do not get jealous of him, this is Anna and Kristoff, they had nothing to do with the death of my kitten. And besides, jealousy is below me.'_

"Quite, now is there a reason why you're here?"

Kristoff motioned Beerus to follow him and the god did though with great reluctance. Aside from Elsa, he never liked it when mortals dictated orders to him, but that wasn't the case now, was it?

"You know, you and Elsa have known each other for ten years, right?" The mountain man asked once they were safe in the garden and away from prying eyes.

Though a bit curious why they ended up back in the garden, Beerus raised a brow at Kristoff. "...Yes..."

"So...does it ever cross your mind to...you know...tie the knot? Get married?"

 _'Ah...of course.'_ Beerus grumbled but unknown to him, hiding in a far corner was Elsa and Anna.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" The queen asked nervously. Of course she said that she wanted to be married, but that didn't mean she wanted to spoil it.

"Definitely." Anna nodded, watching carefully. "Just let Kristoff do his magic, I'm sure he's gonna make Beerus confess something."

 _'Here's hoping.'_

Back to the god, Beerus raised a brow. "And why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, just a little curious." Kristoff chuckled in good humor. "It's just you two have been together for ten years. Don't you think it's time to settle down?" He asked and Elsa was eager for her lover's answer.

Beerus humphed. "I don't think I'm obligated to answer that question."

"Aw, c'mon."

"No."

"You know you love her so just tell me."

"I said no." Beerus was becoming annoyed.

"It's not that hard, Beerus. We're two guys, you can tell me that."

"For the last time, I said no!"

"Just a yes or no."

"ALL RIGHT, FINE! Yes! I do intend to marry her!" He roared but made sure it was not that loud as to not let his Elsa hear him, but she did hear him.

Anna was barely able to contain her squealing while her sister was speechless. It was true...Beerus had confessed it...he wanted to marry her. Elsa felt her heart swell with joy as a large happy grin came to her lips.

"See? Was that so hard?" Kristoff asked cheekily, but one could tell that he was a little bit, if not, totally scared shitless. He was talking to the freaking most powerful guy in existence for fuck sake!

Beerus glared at this idiot and growled. "Don't get all cheeky with me." In response, Kristoff raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, but I just really want to know. So, how does a god like you take on a wife? Do you guys have a wedding ritual or something" He asked, curious if gods like Beerus had this special ritual or ceremony or something.

"There is no ceremony." Beerus said. "I could just proclaim that she is my wife and everyone will have to accept that or face my wrath."

At this, Kristoff and Anna couldn't help but frown as Elsa was a little lost in her own world. He was going to ask Elsa to marry him and not get a wedding ceremony? That is one of the most important things a woman has to go through in life!

 _'But didn't Whis say that they already had the wedding planned out?'_ They both asked.

Before Kristoff could utter another word, Beerus sighed. "But...I had a brief talk about this to the Earthlings and told me that I should...give her a ring and ask that question. I suppose Elsa deserves that little surprise." He chuckled.

At the corner, the queen herself was trying very hard not to run up to her beloved god, smother him in kisses, then accept him proposal right then and there. She could care less about that ceremony just as long as at the end of the day, she was married to him!

"Well, all right." Kristoff was glad that Beerus was going to propose. "Do you have the ring and when are you gonna pop the question?"

"In my pocket. As to when..." Beerus then growled in frustration. "It was supposed to be hours ago. But your wife kept interrupting us just before I could ask."

Hearing this, Anna flinched. It made her feel really bad she had stalled what was supposed to be one of the happiest moments in Elsa's life.

But Elsa just couldn't help herself anymore and walked her way to her man with a wide grin. Anna smiled at her sister, unwilling to hinder this anymore. "Go get him, Elsa."

Kristoff shrugged. "Well...you can't really blame her. She's pregnant after all."

Beerus sighed. "Yes, yes. I know. It's just-"

"Beerus."

Hearing that familiar, melodic voice, the Mighty God of Destruction instantly seized up. No...it can't be her... Slowly, turning around, his eyes widened in surprise to see his beloved queen standing there with a loving smile and close to tears.

"E-Elsa?! What are you - why are you..." Beerus suddenly turned to Kristoff who was edging away from him. "YOU SET ME UP!"

"Ehehe, well...maybe I did but...GOODBYE!" With that, the mountain man high tailed it out of there and met up with his laughing wife. "You owe me big time." He growled out.

"Eh, I'll make it up to you. Now let's get the hell out of here." With that, the couple ran like hell.

Back at the god, he was so close to exploding right now. That no good bastard! How dare he do this to him! _'When I get my hands on that no good..!'_ Beerus didn't get to finish that thought when Elsa piped up.

"Beerus...is what you said true? Do you really want to marry me?" She asked with a quiver in her voice. She wanted, no, needed to hear his answer.

Seeing that there was no way he could get out of this, Beerus sighed and nodded before taking out the box in his pocket. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

That was all Elsa needed to hear before she threw herself at him with open arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She wailed in pure joy and kissed every inch of his face.

 _'Well, looks like she's happy about it.'_ Beerus chuckled as he enjoyed being kissed by his beloved. _'I know I am.'_

After calming down, Elsa reluctantly took a step back from her now-fiancé and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "I can't believe I'm marrying a god."

"Hmph, you should feel honored." Beerus said haughtily but he was ecstatic. Elsa was going to be his for all of eternity!

"T'is a great honor to be betrothed to a childish hothead glutton for a god who is also a big kitty cat."

"Hey!" He shouted in indignity as Elsa giggled. "Hmph, well if you're done, are you going to put on the ring or not?" He stretched out his hand to her to give the ring.

Subsiding her laughter, the queen of Arendelle marveled at the beauty of her engagement ring. "Oh, Beerus...it's beautiful."

"Well...I can't take all the credit for this." He chuckled before grabbing Elsa's hand and gently slipping the ring to her ring finger. He rehearsed this with someone who you are not permitted to know...Whis. "Are you happy?"

"Yes..." She hugged him and nuzzled into Beerus' chest. "I am happy. I can finally say that this is my happily ever after."

Beerus snickered as he wrapped her arms around his future wife. "Isn't that a bit corny even for you, my dear?" The only thing he got was huff and a bump on the chest from her.

"You know, Beerus...we should celebrate." She had one thing in mind and they hadn't done that in a long time.

"But of course! I suggest we prepare a grand feast so we can-"

"No, not like that." Elsa bit her lower lip nervously. "I was thinking about something more...private...just the two of us."

The god raised a curious brow before realizing what she meant by that. "Oh...are you sure? I mean...are you supposed to wait before we are wed?"

"Yes, I am...and we didn't really wait for our first time." Elsa blushed in embarrassment and looked up at her lover. "I want this, Beerus. We've waited long enough...I need you."

In truth, Beerus needed her as well. He wanted to feel her skin again; to feel her flesh upon his. "As you wish, my love."

With that, he teleported themselves to a more private setting to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Finally, they are engaged! Also, this will feature the 12 Universes so anyone got some suggestions for the Universes?**_

 _ **I got High School DxD, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Harry Potter, Familiar of Zero, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Marvel CU, Attack on Titan, DCEU or DCAU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

 _ **Any thoughts and suggestion? Doesn't necessarily need to he anime universes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Dragon Ball Z._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter IV – Never Change_**

* * *

Serenity. Contentment. Fulfillment.

These were only a few things Beerus was feeling right now and he could not ask for any more than this. Here he was, lying on a very comfortable bed, the light of the moon shining bright in the night sky.

The god let out a quiet yawn as he peered outside. So many times he had done this before, but now...the scenery held a certain...charm to it.

Beerus had lived countless eons and had seen the wonders and the beauty of his universe that few could claim. But he never really appreciated them because he had no reason to. He was the Mighty God of Destruction after all, why should he waste time on such menial things.

But there was one beauty that he would never forsake. Turning his head ever so carefully, the god smiled in an affectionate way.

Curled up at his side, clinging to him like her life depended on it, was Elsa. The mortal that stole his heart...as corny as it sounds. Her arms hugged his body in an embrace as her head laid over his naked chest as she slept soundly.

Beerus could hear the soft gentle breaths she took; it soothed his mind and tickled his skin. And every now and then, she would make this cute little mewl that Beerus found so adorable.

His smile widening, the god held her tighter and gave the sleeping queen a loving lick to her forehead. Almost instinctively, Elsa gave a sleepy smile and buried herself deeper into his warmth.

The god couldn't help but purr before he yawned again. One might be asking, why were they here? The answer was that they were...celebrating their long overdue engagement.

You see, Beerus had come here to finally propose to the love of his life and finally make her his. Though it confused him still why mortals go through all of that, he nevertheless came because Elsa deserved it.

The ring, courtesy of his bubbly attendant, was an exact copy of the ring he destroyed when he and Elsa were...in a disagreement.

Well, the god was supposed to ask the damn question the first chance he gets, but as luck would have it, her sister, Anna, had to drag her away when Beerus was about to _pop_ the question.

He tried again and again, but Anna still manage to distract him! So what if she's pregnant, can't she wait for just five lousy minutes so he could ask it?! But all of that was in the past now...lucky her.

In the end, Beerus was finally able to propose to Elsa which she practically screamed yes to. Ah...it was a magnificent feeling, all the hardships they went through, all the pain they caused each other, all the love they had for each other...it was all worth it in the end.

And how did they celebrate such a grand and glorious occasion? Well, Beerus preferred a grand feast because he missed the delicacies here, but Elsa wanted to celebrate a little more...intimately.

After teleporting them to her chambers, the two newly engaged lovers made love for the first time in years. And they made damn sure that they made up for lost time.

Beerus grinned happily, it had been so long since that time that he almost forgot the pleasures of Elsa's flesh. Oh, his body was still tingling and surprisingly sore after _hours_ of mating with his beloved queen.

He had lost count on how many tomes he released his seed before they both collapsed upon each other, completely exhausted. It wouldn't surprise him if she were to become pregnant and this time, he won't make the same mistakes again.

Feeling his eyelids drooping, Beerus was about to welcome the sweet embrace of sleep when he heard the ever so familiar voice of Whis.

 _"Lord Beerus, are you there?"_

Growling softly, Beerus made a mental note to ban Whis from eating Earth food for the next decade. _"Yes, Whis, what is it?"_

 _"You sound tired, my lord. Are you all right?"_ Whis asked curiously.

 _"As a matter of fact, I am tired. I was about to go to sleep when you reared your blue head."_ Beerus growled back in annoyance.

Whis giggled in the link. _"My apologies then, but did you accomplish what you set out to do?"_ Beerus could almost feel the giddiness in his attendant's voice just waiting to be let out.

Either he didn't care or was too tired to tease his loyal servant, Beerus sighed. _"Yes, yes, she said yes to my question, now please-"_

 _"YAAAAAAY! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! NOW IT'S TIME TO PREPARE THE WEDDING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I MUST CONTACT LADY BULMA AND TELL HER IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! WE MUST MAKE THIS THE EVENT OF THE UNIVERSE! EVERY HAKAISHIN MUST BE IN ATTENDANCE FOR THIS IS A HISTORIC MOMENT! WHO-"_

Whis continued his rant all through the night but Beerus just cut off the link and snuggled up to his bride and fell asleep. That attendant of his could plan all he wanted...he only cared for the woman in his embrace becoming his wife.

* * *

"Ooooh Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna gushed at the ring on Elsa finger. It was finally coming true, Elsa happy-ever-after is coming true! "See?! I told you so."

Elsa, for her part, managed to hold down her blush but smiled all the same. "Yeah, yeah." She giggled, holding onto her beloved god who was standing beside her with his arms neatly folded behind his back.

You would think that a few hours ago, Beerus was making sweet and passionate love to Elsa like a sexually depraved…uh…god, and not the dignified and regal appearance he was putting up

"Yes, but don't think I've forgotten how you two set me up." The Mighty Beerus drawled. True, he had proposed to Elsa but these two duped him into doing it! He hoped it was something romantic, not blurting it out! And he was capable of being romantic!

Kristoff chuckled nervously. "Hey, it's not like you had a plan or anything-"

"I did have a plan."

"Oh…um…" The Ice Master desperately thought of a way out of this. _'Dammit, Anna, I shouldn't have listened to you!'_ "Hey, we're gonna he late for your checkup, sweetie." He grabbed his wife's arm before pulling her away.

"Huh? But...I don't remember-"

"Yes, you do!" With that, the two bolted out of there.

When they were gone, the god and queen busted out laughing. "Oh, Beerus. Did you really have to scare them like that?" She laughed with glee, clutching his arms.

"Of course. If they just stayed out of it, I would've proposed the way I wanted."

Elsa finally controlled her laughter and raised a curious brow. "Truly? Then what were you going to do?" She wanted to k ow what her man had in store for her.

Then Beerus realized something - he didn't really had a plan. "Uh...you see, it goes like this...it's on the tip of my tongue..." He snapped his fingers, trying to think of a way that he would've proposed to Elsa.

"You didn't have a plan, did you?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

The god blushed before huffing indignantly. "...I would've figured it out..."

Elsa sighed before hugging her god closer to her body. "Never change, my love. Never change."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 2016 for Prophetic Fate 2. And a HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!_**

 ** _As for the 12 Universes, here's the pending list of them and I'm also adding some sub series. You know, how I added the Disney and Star Wars series in Universe 7, I wat you guys to suggest some. At least two, I guess._**

 ** _Universe 1 – Naruto_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 2 – Bleach_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 3 – Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 4 – Percy Jackson ATO_**

 ** _Sub series – ?_**

 ** _Universe 5 – Marvel Cinematic Universe_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 6 – Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 7 – Dragon Ball_**

 ** _Sub series – Disney, Star Wars_**

 ** _Universe 8 – Fullmetal Alchemist_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 9 – High School DxD_**

 ** _Sub series – Harry Potter, Rosario + Vampire_**

 ** _Universe 10 – DCEU or DCAU_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 11 – Attack on Titan_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Universe 12 – RWBY_**

 ** _Sub series - ?_**

 ** _Mind you, this is still a pending list and I need some help with it._**

 ** _Also, can you give me some Hakaishins and Angels for the Universes? For High School DxD, I' thinking Ophis as the God of Destruction and Great Red as her Angels._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Dragon Ball Z.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter V**_ – _**Facing Reality**_

* * *

Whis could barely control his excitement. Oh, who was he kidding, he was practically dancing around his Lord's planet like a madman.

"YES! YES! YES! WOOHOO! FINALLY!" He screamed in absolute joy as he flew around the planet in abandon. Lord Beerus has finally done it! For the first time in all of existence, a Hakaishin was to take on a spouse!

THIS IS ABSOLUTELY STUPENDOUS!

Back on the ground, the Oracle Fish was watching Whis fly around and acting all crazy with a deadpan expression. Well, either Whis finally lost it or he got a taste of some of the more... _exotic_ earth foods. The Oracle Fish was inclined to believe the former.

He would've just let the crazy attendant be if he wasn't annoyed with all that screaming...and he was actually curious what got Whis so...uh...like this...

"Hey, Whis! What happened?!" He called out just as the excitable attendant flew overhead. Luckily for him, his voice was heard and the attendant landed in front of him.

"Oh, this is just great! I cannot believe it has finally happened! This is going to be the single most important event in all the twelve universes!" The giddy attendant ranted but the Oracle Fish couldn't understand what he was talking about!

"Um, could you explain to me what's going on? Did you eat something high in energy?"

Whis giggled. "No, it has come true!"

"What has?"

"The prophecy!"

"What prophecy?"

"The one you gave! The one where Lord Beerus will finally take on a bride!"

.

.

.

.

And just like that, the Oracle Fish fainted.

* * *

Elsa had no idea what was going to happen. Sure, she was engaged to a god and that in its own was extremely unlikely to happen to anyone! But not just any god, it had to be the freaking God of Destruction!

The most powerful being in the universe and supposedly the ruler of the same universe!

Just thinking about it made her feel woozy. Being queen of Arendelle was already bad enough, but being queen of an entire universe?! She didn't know if she could take it!

But still...

She wouldn't have it any other way. Beerus...she loved him...she loved him with all that she had and Elsa was happy that she was going to marry him.

A gentle smile adorned her beautiful face as she stared at her betrothal ring. She still couldn't believe it...this had to be a dream and if it was...she wished she never woke up from it.

"Still staring at it, eh?" A deep chuckle from behind made her jump in surprise but it made her feel good all the same.

"Geez, Beerus...you nearly scared me half to death." Elsa placed a hand over her heart to emphasize it. The performance would've been very convincing had it not for the smirk she had on.

The Mighty Beerus let out a hearty laugh. "HA! I can scare you half to death without even trying. Mortals scare too easily." He said, trying to bait his beloved...and he was not disappointed. She was so easy to rile up it should be a crime.

"Oh really?" Elsa placed her hands on her waist and cocked her brows. "Is that a challenge, my lord?"

"Call it what you will, woman." Beerus growled, narrowing his eyes at her - in good manner, of course. "But it would be unwise to challenge a deity such as myself." All the while, he was slowly stalking right up to her.

The queen smiled. "But I have already challenged you numerous times, yet here I am." She spread her arms wide, as if issuing an invitation to her lover. Oh, how she loved their little games.

"Only a few have survived an encounter with me." Beerus! face was mere centimeter's from Elsa's own. "But you...I think I can make an exception." He whispered softly before rubbing their foreheads together in a loving way.

Elsa giggled. "Lucky me, then." She gave her beloved a chaste kiss on his lips. "I can't wait to be with you, Beerus. I really do."

"Hmph, don't get all sentimental with me, Elsa." The god chuckled, giving her a small lick to her nose. "After all, we won't have to wait for too long."

At that, Elsa let out an amused laugh as she melted into his embrace. "Of course, seeing as our own wedding was planned long before we were even engaged. But...I'm not complaining...saves me the work and the headache."

The God of Destruction gave a hearty laugh. "Finally! She understands!" That earned him a smack to his chest from his beloved.

"Oh, shush you..." The queen growled in mock anger.

"So, when do you plan on telling your friends?" Beerus asked after laughing his fill and pulled away from Elsa...just a little bit.

She hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, I'll probably snd them letters or something. Then I'll have to announce to the entire kingdom that I'm engaged to my oversized kitty cat" Elsa gave him a cheeky grin.

"...Don't tell them that." He said in a deadpan tone. That earned him a sweet giggle.

"And when do you plan to announce it?"

"Whis will take care of that." He looked at her with a raised brow. "Was there any doubt?"

Elsa shrugged. "Nope." The two lingered together for a few more minutes. Just enjoying each other's company in blissful silence.

The queen mentally smiled lovingly when her god licked his hand and rubbed it on his head like a cat would grooming itself. It was very endearing and cute. Such a powerful being; he was supposed to be feared and respected...but he was so gentle and kind as a companion.

It was never a dull moment being with him.

"Do you ever wonder what things might've been if we haven't met?" Elsa suddenly asked that made her betrothed raise an brow in intrigue.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

Elsa just shrugged. "I honestly don't know." She hugged herself loosely. "I just want to know is all..."

Beerus found it strange, but he might as well indulge her in her question. "Well, let's see..." The god hummed in thought, thinking of what he might be if he hadn't met his beloved queen. "I would be indulging myself to some fine cuisine, but that's a given." Elsa giggled at that. "Destroy numerous planets, then go back to sleep."

"And that's it?" The queen asked curiously. "A bit dull, don't you think."

"Hah, I know. But it can't be helped." Beerus grumbled. "I have lived for a very long time, my love. I have seen it all, and there's really not much for me to do after eons."

"I...I guess you're right." Well, it made sense. Beerus was a god and probably lived thousands or even billions of years; more than enough time to see it all. "I guess even gods can fall victim to boredom, huh."

"No truer words have ever been spoken."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Yeah...I guess I should make it last then..."

Sensing the sadness in her voice, Beerus looked at her in slight concern. "What's wrong?"

"Beerus..." She breathed out, placing a gentle hand to his cheek. "You've said it yourself...I am but a mere mortal..."

Oh.

"You must realize that one day...I will leave you...forever." Elsa said in a shaky voice.

The god had known...he had always known about that painful truth. He knew that one day...Elsa would be taken from him by the clutches of time. It was the truth...the hard and painful truth...

Gently, Beerus raised his hand over her own and loving caressed it. "I know...I know."

"Then why? Why love me when you perfectly know it will end in heartbreak?" It won't be just his heart would be broken, it would be hers as well if she died. And their children...they would outlive their mother...the mere thought made Elsa's soul cry in anguish.

"It is true...you would perish in a few short decades..." Beerus wanted to kill himself for saying that, but it had to be done. "And that would just go by like a blink of an eye to me." He looked at her in the eyes. "But regardless of the pain...regardless of it all...I want to spend those decades with you. It is better that I have met you and stayed by you...to the very end."

Elsa gave a teary smile and hugged her god in all her love. "I wish we could stay together forever...but we both know that just wishful thinking." She sniffed.

Beerus knows it too as he held her close. "Hey, now. This is not the time to be talking like this." He chuckled, wiping away his own shameful tears. "Why don't you go ahead and check on Anna, I have some business to finish with Whis."

Reluctantly, the queen managed to pull herself away from the mighty Hakaishin and dried her tears. "You're leaving?" She asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, I must. I have to check on Whis if he's announced our engagement to the whole universe."

"Does this also mean that the other universes gets to know too?"

"Ye-" The god stopped himself before the color of his face was drained and his eyes widened in terror. Without a moment to lose, Beerus gave her a searing kiss. "Love you! See you! BYE!" With that, he was gone in an instant.

Elsa blushed deeply at the passionate kiss but had a goofy smile. "Oh...my..." The depressing conversation from before erased from her mind, only bliss remained.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hello, everybody. Hope you like this new chapter.**_

 _ **Nothing much to say, but here is one...I've been thinking about having Beerus and Elsa travel the disney world (not the honeymoon because they're going to another Universe for that one) and one such place I have plans is...**_

 _ **Africa.**_

 _ **Where they would meet a certain wild boy (Tarzan)**_

 _ **I heard he was Elsa and Anna's long lost brother so a family reunion is in order.**_ **;3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Dragon Ball Z.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI – Whis Breaks The News**_

* * *

Whis couldn't believe it! IT was finally happening! Lord Beerus was finally going to marry Elsa! Oh, this was such a glorious event. He couldn't possibly hope to hold his excitement...why should he be the only to know this? The whole Universe must know!

No...the entire twelve UNIVERSES must know of this!

 _'Ooooh! I can just imagine it! The grandest celebration to have ever been done!'_ The attendant squealed in glee.

Not to mention the delicious cuisines that would be served. Whis had a glazed look in his eyes, slightly drooling. He could already taste those succulent dishes...

But first...he had to tell the earthlings and the Kais about this!

"I'll be going to spread this wonderful news!" He called out to the Oracle Fish who was still knocked out. "Oh…the poor thing. So overwhelmed with joy that she passed out." The attendant giggled.

"Uuuuugggghhhh…"

"Well, I'm off! Please tell Lord Beerus that everyone will soon know of this joyous occasion." With that, Whis took off to the stars.

First stop, the planet of the Kais.

"AHHHH!" The Oracle Fish finally woke up from his fainting episode and began looking around frantically. "I-I just had the strangest dream."

* * *

Supreme Kai was doing his duty on his planet and that was looking over the planets under his jurisdiction…which was all of them. He was keeping his eyes open because every damn time, there was something new that was happening.

Usually, it was something that threatened a galaxy or the entire Universe.

Eh, nothing new there, but Supreme Kai was exceedingly grateful that there was nothing brewing at the moment. Well, some planets were dealing with their own problems like droughts, famines, wars and the like, but that didn't really merit the attention of the Gods.

Giving a sigh, Supreme Kai stretched his sore limbs, he's been at this for a long time and needed a break.

"Anything out of the ordinary, Supreme Kai?" He heard the aged and wise voice of his predecessor and turned around to greet him.

"Nothing at the moment, Old Kai. Everything seems to have quieted down and it looks like we can finally rest easy and expect peaceful years ahead."

The elder kaioshin nodded with a smile. Finally, some peace and quiet that he could just kick back and relax…not to mention he could finally watch those sexy girls playing on the beach!

"Good, now why don't we get some snacks. I'm feeling a bit hungry."

Supreme Kai chuckled and nodded. "As you wish, Wise One."

As the two were making their way to get some refreshments, a loud crack was heard and a flash of light landed in front of them.

It could only mean one thing.

As the smoke cleared, the two Kais saw that it was Whis who was grinning widely. "Whis, what a pleasant surprise. We were just going to get something to eat if you wish to join us." Supreme Kai said as the two Kais bowed in respect.

Whis returned the bow. "My thanks, but no."

"Then to what do we owe this pleasure of your visit?" Old Kai asked before he noticed that someone very important was missing. "And where is Lord Beerus?" Normally, the attendant was almost always with the God of Destruction. The Kais' curiosity was piqued when Whis' smile grew into an elated grin. "Um…is there something the matter?"

"Oh, I just have the most wonderful news to share." The cyan skinned attendant said gleefully.

The Kais looked at each other before turning back to Whis. "...Um...okay...what wonderful news?"

Whis giggled. "Beerus just proposed! He's finally getting married!"

This...was not expected. Old Kai had his mouth hanging open in complete shock while Supreme Kai was stuttering incoherently. The fearsome Beerus...was getting married? That was...something they never thought they'd see. Ever.

"T-T-hat's w-w-onderful news, W-Whis." Supreme Kai tried to sound happy but was doing a pitiful job at it. "We're h-happy for him and the...lucky lady."

"Ohohoho, I knew you'd say that." Whis said, seemingly oblivious to the Kai's word stumbling. "But I can't stay long, I have to tell the Earthlings about this. Could you please spread the message to lesser Kais?"

Supreme Kai nodded. "Of course."

Whis smiled. "All right then. Expect to receive an invite when it's time. Tata." With that, the attendant took off, on his way to Earth.

Once he was gone, Supreme Kai let out a huge breath of air. "Beerus the Destroyer? Getting married? I...I can't believe it." He mumbled to himself in disbelief.

It was just...Hakaishins were never that sentimental to actually take on a spouse. Usually, they never even bat an eye on things lesser than them but to hear that one, especially Beerus, had actually done it...wow.

"This day just got interesting huh, sir?" He chuckled looking at his ancestor who had been awfully quiet as of now. What he saw was that Old Kai stood there motionless with his mouth hanging open still.

It would seem that his brain had shut down from the news.

"Uhhh...Venerable One?" Supreme Kai asked cautiously, gently poking the old god. But what he didn't expect was that the old man to tip over. "Venerable one!"

 **SPLASH!**

Old Kai jolted at being splashed by water and coughed. "W-What in the name..." He looked to his right and saw Supreme Kai looking at him in worry...carrying a damn bucket.

"Are you all right?" The younger Kai asked in concern.

"I am...I am." Old Kai shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "You know...I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Whis came here and told us that Lord Beerus was getting married." He laughed in amusement. "Isn't that funny?"

Supreme Kai let out a sheepish laugh. "Ummm...sorry to tell you this but...it wasn't a dream..."

Old Kai blinked and then blinked again before sighing. "I knew it." He was helped up by his descendant. "To think, that woman Elsa would actually want to marry him."

"Yes, but let's just be thankful that Lord Beerus' attention would be on her for quite a long time."

The two Kais shrugged. Well, they'd take a lovey dovey Beerus than a destroy everything in sight Beerus any day of the eon.

Just as they were about to head off, there was another boom of light that kicked up a small dust cloud. The two Kais covered their eyes to protect the, from the debris. When the dust settled, their eyes widened in surprise before bowing.

The Mighty Beerus had just landed here.

"My lord Beerus, what an unexpected-"

"Just shut up and listen carefully." Beerus said sternly, eyeing the two Kais. "Did Whis come here?" He made sure to emphasize every word...especially Whis.

"Uhh, yes he did." Supreme Kai nodded.

Beerus growled."And what did he tell you?"

The two Kais looked at each other nervously. "He, uh, he told us you were...getting married."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHH!" Beerus roared comically. "All right, now did he say where he was going?!" He needed to stop that blabber mouth before he tells that entire universe of this! Or worse...the other universes!

"He was saying that he was going to earth and..."

That was all Beerus needed to hear before shooting off at full speed to earth. He must catch that gossiping attendant before he ruins Beerus' reputation!

The two Kais just stood there for a few minutes, wondering if this was just some crazy dream or it was just something they ate. "Oooooooookaaaaaaaay..."

Old Kai just shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this. You tell the other Kais about this...I'm taking a nap."

Supreme Kai sweatdropped, watching his ancestor walk away before signing. "I swear this never happened to us before..." He muttered before heading off to inform the lesser Kais of this...joyous news as Whis put it.

* * *

Bulma was going over some business deals she had just been presented in her home. Even if she was in her late forties - 48 to be exact - she was still as radiant as ever.

A lot has happened in the past three years since Beerus and Elsa had broken up and gotten back together.

Barely a year ago, she became the head and owner of Capsule Corp. when her mother and father passed away. It was a huge blow for her. In hind sight, she should've expected this and was grateful they got to live long enough to see their third grandchild come into the world.

All of her friends and family comforted her, even her ever husband, in a move that was not like him, gave her a reassuring hug.

She always knew that big lug loved her.

And speaking of Vegeta, he was still the proud Saiyan prince he keeps shouting on about and he still trains nonstop to catch up to Goku. But he has mellowed down a little. When she was pregnant with Bulla, he had been very sweet...well...sweet in his own way.

All the more when she was again pregnant with their third daughter, Undi Briefs. The little girl was born no more than two months ago and boy was she a handful.

Bulma couldn't remember a time when Trunks or Bulla was ever that feisty when they were babies. But Vegeta just smirked, saying that this is what all Saiyan babies were like. Loud and feisty.

She got the feeling that little Undi will be just like her father than any other of Bulma's other children. Oh boy...

Anyway, right now, Vegeta had his hands full taking care of her. Good luck to him, from wife to husband.

As for the others however...

Goku and Chichi were still growing strong. Goku had toned down on the training a little bit - shocker she knows - to spend some time with his wife after he got a wakeup call.

It all started when Goku was going out again to train this reincarnation of Kid Buu - a boy named Uub. Chichi, having just about enough of her husband constantly leaving her in the wind for days, weeks, months, or even years!

Chichi chewed her husband out, saying that he was not a good husband and not a good father because he was always away with all of his training and not spending enough time at home before packing up her things and headed for the Ox King's place.

In all honesty, Bulma wouldn't have blamed Chichi for it. At least Vegeta trained right here at home. Of course, the first years of their marriage was never easy, but they grew closer.

Right now though, Goku - with his extremely thick head of his - finally realized all the missed opportunities he's had with his family. Was he there when Chichi gave birth to their Gohan? Was he there for his first birthday? Was he even there for his graduation day? Was he even there at all?

Yeah, he was there some times, but it was so few and so far in between.

Racked with guilt, Goku tried to make amends with his family that he never really paid attention to because of his hunger for battle and becoming stronger.

After all, what good is strength if you had no one and nothing to fight for it.

Well after a while, the Son family was becoming closer again. And Goku decided to take some time off from the training and finally pay attention to his family.

As for the boys of the family, Trunks and Goten were attending high school now. And from what Bulma hears, the two were the most eligible bachelors there. A mother couldn't be any prouder...and she was sure Vegeta is too.

Tien Shinhan had finally settled down with launch when he blurted out there engagement in one of their get togethers. Huh, Bulma always thought they had broken up, but looks like they were dating in secret.

Didn't know Tien had it in him to be so secretive. The couple now had a baby boy on the way.

Yamcha had become semi-retired in being a martial artist and become a model now. With all the years of training he did, he clearly had the physique for it. Last she heard of him, he was dating a fellow model while he was on tour.

Piccolo was still...Piccolo. He usually spends his days up on Kami's lookout after being offered a place by Dende. The Namekian accepted...eventually.

As for Gohan and Videl, life going well for them. Videl became a full time mom and wife while Gohan was doing very well as a college professor. Bulma had offered him a spot in Capsule Corp should he wished but he politely declined. She accepted of course, but the offer would still be up.

Last she heard, they were trying to give Pan a baby brother or sister.

For Pan and Bulla, the two became fast friends the first time they met. They were now in grade school with many boys trying to impress them. Good luck getting past Vegeta and if they do get past him, they'd have to go through mama bear before they could get their hands on Bulla.

As for Krillin and Android 18, the finally moved out of Kame House and bought a cozy house when Krillin got lucky in the lottery.

Bulma denies any and all involvement in that one.

From the last time they all met, he and 18 were about to welcome baby number 2 into the fold.

On another note, 18 had reconnected with her twin brother Android 17. He's been working as a park ranger in one of the nature reserves in the country and had started a family with a zoologist and had a son together. The two family frequently visit each other.

Their daughter, Marron, was also attending the same grade school and Pan and Bulla were and are best of friends.

Master Roshi and Oolong were still alive and kicking. Nuff' said about those two.

For Mr. Satan, he's still living off those royalties he's been receiving. Especially now when he claimed he was the one who beat Beerus in a fight and even some parts of the Universe believes it.

Ah, it was a good thing no one ever told Beerus that or it's goodbye existence.

All in all, life was going on as it pleases here on Earth.

"Hi, Bulma. Good to see you again." A cheerful voice suddenly greeted her and Bulma screeched in surprise.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She turned around and saw Whis there grinning like an idiot. "Dammit, Whis! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She gasped, clutching her chest.

The attendant just laughed. "Oh, it wasn't that bad."

Bulma glared at him but before she could get a word out, the doors burst open to reveal her husband. "Bulma, what's wrong?!" His hands glowed with Ki, ready to fire at anything that posed a threat to his wife.

An angry Prince of All Saiyans was a very intimidating sight to behold...unless he was wearing a pink tutu and a tiara.

After a few seconds, Bulma and Whis busted out laughing. Vegeta was surprised to see Whis here but his surprise turned to irritation when they began laughing at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!"

"HAHAHA! I thought you were a prince, not a princess!" Bulma howled in laughter.

Vegeta took a moment to process this before his face turned completely red and ripped those two demeaning articles pf clothing away from his person.

"Shut you mouth, woman!" He shouted in embarrassment before turning his ever present scowl towards Whis. "And what are you doing here anyway?"

Whis took a moment to calm himself down. Oh, he was certainly glad he had his staff took a picture of that. "Well, I came here because I have some important news."

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other before turned back to the attendant of the God of Destruction. "What news?" They asked at the same time.

"Perhaps it would be better to get everyone gathered here. They would want to hear this too."

"Uhh...sure."

Whis smiled brightly. "Splendid! I'll be waiting in the kitchen then." With that, he zipped out of there.

"What do you think was that about, Vegeta?" Bulma asked her husband.

The Prince just shrugged. "Damned if I know, woman."

Bulma frowned before smirking at her husband. "Soo...was there a reason why you were dressed up like a princess?"

Vegeta stiffened before glaring at his wife and turning away in shame. Even after he accepted and even enjoyed the role of being a father, his Saiyan pride was still to high to ignore.

"...Our youngest had been crying so I did the unthinkable."

Knowing what that implied, Bulma giggled, making Vegeta growl in annoyance. "Aww, aren't you the best dad in the world." She stood up from her chair and seductively walked to her husband. "I think my prince needs a..." She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. "...reward for being a good dad."

When Bulma suggested that, he couldn't help but let out a hungry smirk. For all that trouble he went through, the prince deserves a rewards. "Now you're talking, woman." He growled, pressing himself into her.

"Make it quick, Vegeta." Bulma gasped as he lifted her by the ass and set her down on the table. "I need to make some calls."

"We have time, now shut up."

* * *

After giving Vegeta his reward and both of them ending up completely satisfied, Bulma sent out some calls to all of their friends and soon enough, they arrived and gathered in the living room.

"Okay, Bulma, we're all here so what's up?" Krillin asked while holding onto Lazuli's hand who was thee weeks pregnant.

"Yeah, mom. Me and Goten got a double date tonight." Trunks said, a little annoyed while Goten was scratching his head. Probably trying to figure out how he got roped into a date with twins.

"I was...wait, you two got a date?!" Bulma and Chichi screamed nefore pulling their respective son's ears hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! C'mon, mom! That hurts!" Trunks whined.

"Ahhh! Mom, I don't even know what a date is! Trunks just introduced me to this girl and asked if I wanted a date. I thought it was food!"

When he said this, everyone but Goku who was laughing facefaulted. He really is Goku's son.

"A date is not a food, Goten!" Chichi roared before sighing. "Honestly, you're so much like your father." She then let go of his ear.

"Ohohoho! It's nice to see you Earthlings are still like this." All heads turned and was surprised to see Whis coming towards them and he was holding a really big ice cream cone.

"W-Whis!" Everyone who knew him minus Lapis and his family shouted.

"Hi, everyone." The attendant gave a friendly wave.

Lapis leaned over to his sister. "So this is Whis, huh? So where's this Beerus guy?" He had heard about Beerus, the God of Destruction from the others here.

They said he was the most powerful being in the Universe and that he wiped the floor with them without even trying. And that his attendant was even stronger. Well, Lapis may have gotten much stronger than before, he doubted he could beat someone who could literally flick Goku away much less someone stronger than him.

Lazuli shrugged. "I don't know. Usually Beerus is always with Whis. Maybe he's with his girl though."

Lapis raised a brow but said nothing. He already knew the story anyway.

"So, uh, is there something you want to tell us?" Goku asked.

Whis smiled and finished his ice cream in one gulp. "I'm glad you asked that because I have the most wonderful news." He would never get tired of this giddy feeling.

Everyone was curious. Vegeta readjusted Undi in his arms and hmphed. "Well don't leave us in suspense. Just tell us already."

"I'm proud to announce...that finally Lord Beerus is...FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" He shouted loudly.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Seemingly unaffected by e Earthling's outburst, Whis just kept on grinning. "Lord Beerus is finally getting married. Oh, isn't this the most wonderful mews you're ever heard?"

Everyone was still frozen in shock before a squeal broke the silence.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bulma jumped from her seat and fist bumped the air. "Yes! That big purple lug and that ice queen are finally tying the knot! About fucking time!"

"I know right?! Bulma, we must prepare. This is the single most important event in the Universe and we cannot afford to mess this up."

Bulma gave Whis a thumbs up. "Don't you wprry, Whis. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I did made plans after all."

Whis clapped his hands in joy." Wonderful! I leave this in your capable hands, Bulma. I still have to spread the news to the other Hakaishins. Toodles!" With that, he teleported out of there and back home.

Bulma smiled and turned back to the others who were still in the process of rebooting. She rolled her eyes at them and clapped her hands loudly. "Hey! Wake up! You can stop pretending to be surprised, we all knew this was coming."

At her words, everyone seemed to snap out of there daze. "Wow, I knew it was going to come to this, but I'd never thought to see it." Gohan said.

"Heh, yeah. Who'd knew that bald cat could find the balls to finally ask his girl to marry him...and I'm even more surprised that she agreed!" Oolong said.

As they all talked about it, there was a loud crash that erupted from outside and they immediately went outside to investigate what it was.

There was a lot of smoke and debris flying around, but once it settled, there eyes widened when they saw that it was the Mighty Beerus!

And he didn't look happy...at all.

Beerus glared at the assembled group of Earthling but before he could utter a word, Goku was upon him and shaking his paw vigorously.

"Congratulations, Lord Beerus! We heard it all from Whis; you're getting married! I gotta say, when I heard about it, I didn't believe it and I think the guys didn't too..."

As he was too busy blabbering, he didn't notice Beerus' face becoming pale. His attendant had already told them...well he could kiss his fearsome reputation here goodbye...

"STOP!" His voice thundered, making shockwaves. The others had to cover their ears and for Vegeta, he had to cover Undi's ears lest she wakes up again. "Whis already told you earthlings?"

"Uh, yeah." Goku nodded. "But don't worry, Lord Beerus. We'll help you with the planning. Bulma's already got it down. So, when's the date, eh?" He elbowed the Hakaishin slyly before being grabbed him by the neck.

"No one else is to know of this..." For added intimidation, he flared his Ki. "No one."

"Y-Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Lord Beerus." Goku chuckled nervously before Beerus let go of his neck and the Saiyan fell right on his ass.

"Now, where is Whis?"

"Well, he left after giving us the news. Said he was going to break it to the other Gods of Destruction." Bulma said.

 _...break it to the other Gods of Destruction._

 _...break it to the other Gods of Destruction._

 _...break it to the other Gods of Destruction._

 _...break it to the other Gods of Destruction._

With each echo of that phrase, the colors of Beerus' face drained away. No, that idiot wouldn't dare...he wouldn't!

With a mighty roar, Beerus rocketed away from the planet at full speed. He _must_ get that stupid attendant of his before he really ruins his reputation and shatter his pride!

Everyone coughed, swiping the dust away before looking at the sky with a deadpan stare.

Lapis' wife, Jean, who was carrying their son turned to her sister in law. "Is this how everything goes down every time they visit?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Whis had made it back home and quickly flew to inside. He needed to go to a special chamber used to communicate with the other Universes. It was seldom used unless there was really something important that needed to be discussed.

Activating the chamber, he issued the call to all Universes and waited for the reply...and it didn't take long for it to come.

"Hello, brother. Is there a reason why you called us all here?" Vados, the angel of Universe 6 asked.

"Yes, we have other duties you know. But this must be extremely important if one of is called." Cognac, the angel of Universe 4 pointed out.

And no sooner, the other angels came into view. Awamo, the angel of Universe 1. Martinu, the angel of Universe 12. Sour, the angel of Universe 2. Marcarita, the angel of Universe 11. Campari, the angel of Universe 3. Cus, the angel of Universe 10. Mojito, the angel of Universe 9. Cukatail, the angel of Universe 5. And finally Korn, the angel of Universe 8.

They had similar duties to Whis in that they serve the God of Destruction as attendants and teachers.

"All right, we're all here. This had better be good, Whis." Sour said with an irritated tone.

Whis smiled. "Oh, believe me. This is news that all of you would really want to hear."

Minus Vados who caught on with what her brother was getting to, everyone else's curiosity grew. What could possibly be important enough for this?

"All right, I'll bite. What is it?" Cus asked.

"Brace yourselves for this one, my colleagues, because today is the day when one of the Gods of Destruction is-" Before Whis could finish his dramatic announcement, the doors of the chamber burst open.

All eyes turned to the source of the disturbance to find a pissed off Beerus. "WHIIIIIIS!"

The other angels bowed in respect t one of the most powerful Hakaishins in existence while Whis grinned. "Oh, hello Lord Beerus. I had no idea you would be back."

"Whatever you're gonna tell them, Whis…don't do it." Beerus growled.

"Oh? About what?" The attendant asked innocently.

The God of Destruction glared at his attendant. :You know damn well what it is! I'm warning you, Whis!"

As this was going on, the other angels were watching with growing curiosity. What the hell was going on here? What was the thing that Lord Beerus didn't want them finding out?

Whis slumped sadly. "All right, Lord Beerus…I won't."

"All right, good. Now-"

"Lord Beerus is getting married!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, WHIIIIIIIIS!"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this newest chapter.**_


End file.
